Twilight World
by Mani-B-Twi-crazed
Summary: 24yr old Bella Swan a very smart collage Graduate joins a game show leaving her 5 y/o with her dad when she finds love drama and a bunch or random challenges can she make it to win the 200,000 dollers read to find out AH OOC Cannon E/B Em/R J/A


* hello twi-lighters this is a new story I'm working on please R&R and I wish I owned twilight the characters and most of all jasper ( really want him mmmmm J) but I don't own him he and the others belong to the great SM as well*

Description… 22yr old Bella Swan a very smart collage Graduate at WSU collage signs up for a reality show, her dad charley and best friend Jacob tell her not to go but she does anyway leaving behind her most prized possession her 5yr old daughter Megan. When she finds love and drama in her future how will it effect her game? Now she is trying to win the 200,000 dollars for them can she? Cannon A/H slightly OOC humor drama adventure

And began…

CHAPTER 1

I know I was being stupid but I need this. I always do what people tell me but, today I wanted to be stupid. And that is how I got here in a taxi in New York going to the Warwick hotel to see if I could be on this game show called twilight world.

I know me Bella Swan, the most uncoordinated and balanced challenged, person in all of America going on a game show where she not only have to do physical challenges but have to walk more than 20 feet without falling flat on her face. Yeah that would be a challenge with in itself. But it for her, all for her.

My beautiful baby girl Megan. I love her so much I would do anything for her, having her at the age of 19 I barely knew what I was doing but I loved the little nugget. She said she wanted me to do this I told her it would help the both of us, but I still miss her everyday of every hour of every second. I remember telling her the first time.

…"Megan, guess what?" her small frame and brown curls bouncing in my lap. Her pretty brown eyes shinning with the innocence of a child.

"yes mommy, what is it?" I smiled down at her. " I want to go on a trip but only if you want me to, remember I won't go if you don't want me to. She looked at me confused her head tilting to the side.

"where do you wan to go mommy?"

" you know those shows that you watch with uncle Jake and Grandpops, the one with the people being silly on that island." my daughter might be only 5 but still finds entertainment with the most crazy of things. Once she was so fascinated with the sink she just looked at it for 3 hours straight. Turning on and off the water and then every time water came out she jumped up and down every time like it wouldn't be the same thing every time.

" Yeahs, it so funny like monkeys on rainbows. What about it?" she said giggling.

"well mommy wants to go on one of those shows, we could win a lot of money but I would have to leave you for a LONG time like 4 months at most, can you be a big girl and be good for Grandpops And Jakey?

She looked at me confused. " so you are going to be acting crazy on a TV show with a bunch of people?

I nodded, she answered. "Yes mommy that would be so cool, you going to have to call me everyday for the whole time and I'll make sure Jakey and Grandpops are good." I hugged her so hard and kissed her then we made dinner and she wouldn't stay out the sink with the jumping and clapping.

…So now I am pulling up to a swanky hotel with my shirt that says 'take revenge… crap on a pigeon' I love making a bunch t-shirts that says funny things. My car was a pretty black 2011 Tesla Model S Electric Sedan. I got out with hotel people running to aide me.

"Can I help you Miss?" he trailed it off like he wanted to finish it for him.

"Bella, Bella Swan I'm here for the twilight world thingy, Can you help me find it?" he smiled making his gray eyes spark with interest.

"Of course, Bella" he snapped his fingers. Three more people came out of no where like freaking ninjas. What the flying monkey balls, where the Hairy elephant did they come from. He spoke to them with his eyes still on mine. "please help Bella with her bags and take her car to the best parking space we have." he smiled and I added. "if I find one scratch on my baby I swear I will have all of you for lunch."

The creepy bellboy was still starring at me…it was so weird. " umm where is the place for the contest you know?" he got out of that stupid daze and said, "oh yes this way."

We went in and the place was so beautiful, marble floors and gold walls with a huge painting on the roof. Wow. We entered a room with a whole bunch of … beautiful people. What the hell was I doing here. They looked at me for second then most went back to their conversations. One pair of eyes were still on me and I was met with the most vibrant green eyes I have ever seen.

OH. MY. GOSH.

He was beautiful. His reddish brownish blondish… hmm I coming at a lost for the color of his hair but it was pretty. Gosh now this going to consume my thoughts. Well so I thought till I looked at his face again. Strong jaw line and he had a crooked smile that could make any woman horizontal.

I blushed and walked over to and table with a pretty girl with tan skin and long brown hair. " hi I'm Bella and you are?"

She smiled showing a pretty smile with a gap in the front. " I'm Angela but you can call me Angel. What brings you here?"

I smiled at her. "well I was at school and I saw the flyer on my way to my business class and thought it would be fun for an after graduation thing. What about you?"

"well I just wanted something to do were there is no rain. Being from Washington I got so sick of rain."

"Oh I no what you mean I live up and Washington too. Huh small world."

"that's so cool."

" yeah," I saw she had a book in her hands " what's that your reading"

"oh Withering Heights it's an amazing book."

"Believe me, I no my daughter has me read her that book all the time."

"you have a child? She must me so adorable I hope I look like you after I have a child. How old is she do you have pictures?"

I laughed, she was funny. " yeah her names Megan Renee. She turned five back in January. My little nugget"

"OH, Bella she is so beautiful. Looks just like you, her dad must be so disappointed." my face fell a little. Her father was not one of my favorite subjects. So I said pointy. "she doesn't have a father."

Her eyes went wide. " oh I'm sorry Bella." I waved her off. "it's his fault he's missing out. She is an amazing little girl who is smart and creative. She fascinated with the weirdest of things like the kitchen sink-" I was cut off by Bryan Oceancrest coming into the room. I herd he was hosting this as he host a lot of other shows like American Singer Star.

"hello Lucky few who have a chance at the 200Gs" we all yelled and clapped. " well lets get this thing going, this is a game show were you will not only be tested your physical strength but the strength of you mind too. You will bet set in to two groups of 8 that means out of the 25 that is here now 9 of you will be going home." there was a collective gasped amongst the group. " okay first we have team one come up when I say you name first up Bella Swan" I jumped up and screamed. Then walked up to the front. Gosh the anticipation was killing me gosh.

" Next Edward Cullen," Yes Mr. green eyed panty dropper

" Alice Brandon" a short pixie girl that bounced up to the front with a squeal that broke a few windows.

"Jasper Whitlock" seriously were the hell did they get these people. He was tall blond with blue eyes and cowboy boots. I wonder if he'd keep those on… hmmm

"Rosalie Hale" another beautiful blond girl that makes every girl take a hit on her confidence with her sports illustrated body and long shampoo commercial worthy hair. "Emmett McCarty" he was BIG like body builder big I don't think he was fat just Big. Still just as handsome though.

"Angela Weber" the girl I was sitting next to earlier.

"And last but not least. Ben Chaney." he was tall with pretty eyes that were a gray color.

"welcome guys now team two… Lauren Mallory." A blond girl she was pretty I guess but had way to much make up on and was dressed in the smallest clothes.

"Tyler Crowley" ugh he was nothing special.

"Victoria Nomad" she had bright fiery red curly hair I loved it but there was a look of evil in her eyes. I scared me a little.

James… no last name" he was a dirty blond with his hair in a pony tail. He looked and said " you don't need my last name." okay?

"whatever, Jessica Stanley." she looked much like Lauren but had mousy brown hair and was little less sultry but not by much she giggled all the way up like something was very funny. What was so funny?

"Mike Newton" he was adorable he looked like he was just getting to puberty. I wanted to give him a cookie with sprinkles.

"Tanya Denali" she was a strawberry blond chick…huh I mean her hair was like pink…she gets a cookie too.

" and last but not least now remember if I do not call your name well in to words 'see ya'… "Laurent French" he was tall dark and handsome with dread locks and dark chocolate skin. I wonder if he taste like a Hershey's bar yumm.

"Welcome everyone to the first SEASON OF TWILIGHT WORLD WOOOOO!" Then we all burst into screams and jumped up and down.

*well what did you think. I hoped you liked it. But I need help OMG I need your creative minds to help me with challenges. These can be the most random things EVER! But I cant think them all up my self. So press that cute little review button and send me ideas comments criticism loved it hate it I don't care tell me about it.

More reviews = Faster updates

Questions: If you could be any Twilight Character(s) who would you be and why?

Love you MANIBOO


End file.
